


Masterpiece of the Heart

by TashaVick87



Series: Ocean's 9 - The Miller-Ocean Family [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt, Mentions of Violence, Resolution, after-canon fic, happy end, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: Post-movie. What exactly happened when Lou went away?''Ladies, Lou and I will bid you good night now, we have a few places we need to be, things we need to do.''Six pairs of curious eyes lift to meet the pair's departure, and a chorus of confused goodbyes peters out behind them. They would explain later. Or not. It depends. Right now, they are of a single mind.As Debbie slides into the driver's seat, she feels the tension rippling off her partner in waves so cloying and thick she feels she has to take several deep breaths before she can speak.





	1. Chapter 1

Debbie feels Lou's fingers squeeze her thigh hard, signalling she wanted them to leave. Their latest post-heist party  was almost done. The Becker situation had all its I's dotted and T's crossed. All that was left to do was divvy the loot and they had decided they would entrust Tammy with the task.

The brunette knows what Lou's fidgety behavior means. She herself is about to jump out of her skin.

''Ladies, Lou and I will bid you good night now, we have a few places we need to be, things we need to do.''

Six pairs of curious eyes lift to meet the pair's departure, and a chorus of confused goodbyes peters out behind them. They would explain later. Or not. It depends. Right now, they are of a single mind.

As Debbie slides into the driver's seat, she feels the tension rippling off her partner in waves so cloying and thick she feels she has to take several deep breaths before she can speak.

''Lou?''

Lou doesn't answer, her forehead leaned against the car window. Debbie decides to give her time to get her bearings. She could use it, too.

* * *

 

As they enter the loft, Lou bee-lines it for the kitchen, hand going for the batch of good liquor under the sink.

''I think there's no need for the stash anymore, babe. Not now we're millioners, I mean.''

The watery attempt at a smile on her partner's face almost breaks Debbie completely. She drops her clutch and throw on the nearest chair and barrels into the blonde, the Aussie's arms immediately cocooning her safely.

''I'm leaving tomorrow. I figured I'd try out the bike.''

Debbie smiles at the words murmured softly into her hair.

''You'll...you'll join me as soon as you've seen Danny?''

Debbie nods. Knows she needs that closure. Knows that going ahead on her own will do Lou a world of good, some time on the open road, just her and the asphalt. She almost feels jealous but disperses the absurd thought with a shake of her head.

''You need help packing?''

''No, I'm alright, honey. Let's just...go to bed.''

Debbie's smile could light up a room as Lou takes her by the hand, leads her to her bedroom. The same room Debbie had decided she would not enter unless invited. And tonight it seems, Lou is finally happy to oblige. Debbie knows that she will never be done apologizing, but also figures giving Claude to the cops on a silver platter did wonders as far as appeasing Lou Miller is concerned.

She still can't quite believe the vile, angry kind of woman she had become during that cursed six month period she was with the bastard. Fortunately for her, Lou seems to understand her better than anyone else. And, Debbie figures, if Lou could forgive her, she could maybe start mastering the art of self-pardon.

And right before she dozes off safely ensconced in Lou's arms, she has one last thought, and it makes her stomach tighten and her heart beat rampant. She forces her muscles to unwind and her breaths to even out.

Soon. Soon it will all be done.

* * *

 

She drinks the martini. It slides sinfully down her tight throat, fighting the tears back efficiently.

''You would have loved it.''

And she means it. She loved her brother more than herself at one point in her life and it pains her that his death was almost an afterthought in the grand scheme of things. She knows she could have used him, she thinks, and knows how selfish it sounds. Now, it will be just her and Lou. Normally, the perfect scenario, but with a cargo as valuable as their next con...well, it was hardly going to be a walk in the park.

She packs up the glass and shaker, gets in her car and drives to the airport. Lou and the Cali sun are waiting.

* * *

 

The rental house is a beautiful beach-side cottage. Lou thrives in the sun and Debbie can't get enough of seeing her smile, every laugh from the woman's throat a balm for her frayed soul. However, on their second night in the house, she knows, as does Lou, that they have to work through the plan. They are both petrified at the thought of something going wrong, though the idea itself is an exercise in simplicity.

''It will all go off without a hitch.''

''You convincing me or yourself, jailbird?''

Debbie frowns at the nickname she hates with a  fervor and slides deeper into the hot-tub. She feels Lou's foot massage her thigh gently.

''Sorry.''

Debbie sighs and moves over into the blonde's arms.

''I do believe you though. We've gone over the plan so many times over the past months. I'm just saying that it doesn't do to be cocky.''

Debbie arches one eyebrow mischievously and Lou thwacks her arm gently under the waterline.

''Get your head out of the gutter, _Deborah_. Tomorrow's a big day.''

Debbie nods, not trusting her voice, feels Lou place a soothing kiss on her temple.

Tomorrow.

* * *

 

It's crowded. Too crowded. Debbie thinks she's never been this close to a full on panic attack. The only thing keeping her sane is the flash of blonde she locks eyes on some yards along the street.

Her  disguise is efficient as ever. She is a redhead in a Subaru, your regular soccer mom, looking like she just jumped out of a carpool lane. Not a novel diversion, but one that will work. Functionality over pizzazz, her brain supplies.

And just as she's about to move closer to ''pick up'', she sees Lou. She has something akin to an out of body experience as she witnesses the blonde open the back door, letting herself in.

It's only when she hears Lou's hissed _''Deb, go!''_ , that she jolts to action, smoothly merging with the traffic.

She calms her breaths enough to drive them to the Starbucks a few blocks over. When she is done parking, she turns back to Lou, and her eyes alight on their latest treasure.

* * *

 

Tammy is putting the finishing touches on the Cayman island transactions for Debbie and Lou's cuts of the loot when she hears the buzz of her cell phone.

''Hello?''

''Hey TamTam.''

''Hey Lou, how's Cali treating you? You tan yet, or are you red as a lobster?''

''For some reason, a bit of both.''

''Ah, us fair-skinned ladies and our ultra-violet troubles. But, I know you didn't call to chit-chat, I can hear it in your voice. What's going on, how's Deb?''

She feels Lou hesitate, the hitch in her breathing a tell-tale sign of something having gone wrong or at least that it was about to.

''Lou, your silence isn't doing me a world of good right now.''

''I need you to go and prep the loft. And by prep, I mean...''prep''. There was a situation in Cali and we're flying back tomorrow night, home turf advantage and all that. Get Nine Ball,she knows what to do.Okay? And, Tammy...I know you're dying to ask questions, but...I can't. Not on the phone. Get the girls together and meet us at the loft at midnight tomorrow. Our flight arrives at 7 pm, but we'll need a few hours to adjust, rest, that sort of thing.''

It is proof positive of Tammy's unwavering faith in the two women that she doesn't ask any more questions but rather simply agrees to Lou's requests. The Aussie feels remarkably proud of their entire group of friends, unlikely and mismatched though they are.

''Okay, _Louanne._ Will do.''

''Less of the cheek, missy. Isn't it time for a bed time story over there?''

Tammy laughs lightly and nods to herself.

''Well then, Ms Miller, I will see you and your lovely girl tomorrow night.''

''Yes, you will. Sleep tight, doll.''

* * *

 

''Lou? Deb? You guys here?''

The gang files into the loft, taking their usual seats in the living room.

''Tammy, what did they say exactly?'', asks Daphne from where she is settled on the love-seat next to an always spacey Rose.

''Just to meet them here at-''

She is interrupted by the sound of Lou's characteristic footsteps coming down the steps.

''Ladies. Didn't think you'd see me again so soon,did you?''

She is all smiles, but Tammy can see the tempest in her impossibly blue eyes. Her hearts jolts a little at the notion of either Debbie or Lou coming to any harm. She walks over to the blonde and takes her aside.

''Please, it's been a long twenty-four hours. I know you wanted this place swept for bugs and safeguarded against the world with seven safe rooms in the basement. Yes, Leslie told me. What is going on Lou?''

Lou smiles, trying to quell the surge of emotions. She moves to the rest of the group, speaking carefully, choosing her words.

''We...Deb and I had one more thing left to do before we could call this whole jewel robbery a done deal. One more heist. One more job before we retired for good. California was good to us and gave us what we wanted without too much of a fuss. But, things will eventually come to a head. Deb's family...well, we'll get to that in a minute. But what we need from you right now is just to be there for us. We trust you implicitly. Whereas before, Deb and I would have welcomed a heist to call our own, this is not one where we can afford to jump the gun. So, without further ado...''

Her eyes move to the landing, where the gang sees Debbie exit what they knew to be Lou's room. What they do not expect, however, is a tiny, pixie-esque blonde girl, no more than eight years old, clutching Debbie's hand, smiling angelically at the seven of them and then up at Debbie.

''This'', continues Lou, ''is Ava Danielle. Our daughter.''

She smiles at the child and the girl flings herself daintily into her arms, Debbie watching the scene with a reverent gaze.

''But we call her Danni.'' she adds.

And then, there they are, the three of them. The Miller-Ocean family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou explains.

The six women stand, flabbergasted, all in different stages of shock. Nine Ball's eyebrows are almost up to her hairline, Daphne has her hands stuck to her mouth in a frozen state of surprise. Constance is looking at Danni like she is the cutest thing she'd ever seen, but with a million questions in her eyes. Rose is even more lost now, but slowly coming out of it, with Amita's help (who, on her end, can't control the way her jaw drops at the sight of Lou Miller holding a child in her arms, and being a natural at it)

And finally, Tammy, who is processing the image before her with somewhat knowing eyes, like she'd suspected something of the kind a long time ago, like several puzzle pieces just landed neatly in their slots.

Debbie breaks the silence by turning to talk to their daughter.

''You wanna say hi, little dove?''

As the child nods and Lou sets her down, she wanders slowly, almost sprite-like, to her mothers' group of friends. And just like that, they are all under her spell.

* * *

 

It is almost two a.m. when Debbie and Lou leave Danni's room. They descend the stairs, hand in hand.

''We know you need an explanation, guys, we just needed to get her to sleep. She knows a lot about what it's like to be a part of this family, but there are still things we wish she wouldn't know quite yet.''

Lou seems to be the chosen mouth-piece, ponders Tammy. The leader roles shifted, and Tammy can't help but be relieved that Debbie finally let Lou take the reins. Lord knows she needs the rest.

''Okay...well, then...how...when...I don't even know where to begin?''

It's Daphne who unleashes the first barrage of questions, and Lou smiles affectionately at the ditzy actress who has become so much more to all of them in such a short period of time.

''Well, here we go then. About ten years ago Debbie and I made a decision. It was around the time we pulled the Pineapple Switcharoo, you remember, Tammy?''

Tammy nods, not wanting to interrupt further.

''So, money-wise, we were set for a while. We were restless and broody, let's call a spade a spade. I never knew I could get so stuck on the idea of being a mother. What surprised me was that Deb felt the same way. So we just did it. Picked a donor.''

Debbie spoke then.

''I wanted him to have blonde hair and blue eyes. I wanted as more of Lou as we could get.''

''So, you carried Danni?'', asks Amita.

''Yes. Lou...Lou is...''

She looks up at Lou, hands grabbing the edge of her seat tighter. Lou sees it and immediately kneels in front of her, grasping the brunette’s chin lightly.

''Honey, look at me. Breathe.''

And Debbie does. She syncs her lungs to Lou's and the women watch in awe as their partnership blossoms further right in front of their eyes. Soon, the blonde turns back to her captive audience.

''What Debbie means is that due to an incident which occurred when I was a teenager it would have been impossible for me to conceive.''

The loft goes silent at the words and Lou moves a little further away from the group and towards the kitchen, her signature leather boots scuffing heavily against the wooden floors. She returns with a glass of water for Debbie.

''It's fine. No need to go over that anymore. We got Danni out of it, in the end.''

''But, where was she, all these years?''

Debbie fights to hold back a whimper she had no idea was in her chest and Tammy sees Lou shut her eyes at the muffled sound, pained.

''Babe, do you want to go up to see if baby girl's okay?''

Tammy watches as Debbie locks eyes with Lou, the emotion in them indescribable. She feels gratitude that these two women were so easily matched by whoever or whatever put them in each other's path.

Debbie's mind unknowingly mimics these exacts thoughts, especially as Lou slides her lips against her forehead, her arm going round Debbie's waist, comforting and grounding her at the same time.

''It's okay, you go up, Deb, I'll finish telling them.''

And she does. Lord knows she's not usually a weakling, but she cannot for the life of her re-live her family, no matter how embarrassed her own frailty makes her. She cannot re-live what they did to her. She'd have to deal with them enough in the future. Tonight, she needed a reprieve.

* * *

 

Tammy easily puts two and two together, and speaks up once Debbie is out of earshot.

''Old man Ocean took her away from you, didn't he?''

Lou nods, eyes now a bleak lightning, vividly advertising all the hatred she harbored for the man.

Tammy recalls the brutish oaf of a patriarch of the Ocean family and remembers how he used to give Deb and Dany a hard time. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Not once did his children do anything that pleased him.

The Oceans were far-reaching, and Tammy often wondered how the old man had reacted when he'd found out about Debbie's relationship with Lou. And it really wasn't hard to imagine he'd burst a blood vessel at finding out they'd had a baby together.

In the meantime, Lou gathers enough strength to keep going.

''Ava Danielle Miller Ocean was born on February 14, 2010. In a motel room outside of Houston, because we were on the run from her grandfather. Danny was with us. He helped, as much as he could. Swore he would always protect her. But even he couldn't do much when Ocean Sr's goons burst into the room and ripped her away from Deb's arms.''

When Lou looks up through the curtain of tears blurring her vision she  hardly acknowledges the pain she knows is on all the women's faces. She just realizes she doesn't have the strenght to bear theirs, too, not just yet. The compassion and encouraging words would have to come later. She clears her throat and continues.

''Naturally, such an event caused a rift between me and Deb. After a while, it was bound to explode in our faces, in one way or another. Her way of dealing with it was pretending the child didn't exist and running away with Claude and mine was being thankful for it, in a way. We reminded each other too much of what was taken from us.''

Tammy swallows back a torrent of words, tears blocking her throat as she does so. The bitterness in Lou's words is unbearable, and all the women huddle even closer to each other.

''But when she was arrested, it was a wake up call for both of us. Tammy, you didn't really believe we weren't in touch, did you?''

Tammy smiled knowingly, never having believed that particular lie one bit.

''So, we knew we'd get our daughter back sooner or later. I got in touch with Danny and he'd gotten back into the old man's good graces enough to be able to find out where our baby girl was. It was a local Catholic school with boarding premises and he was able to smuggle me in to see her. I visited her once a month. I would go, I would take Deb's pictures, I would take photos of her for Danny to smuggle in for Deb. She got to know us as her mothers. Good at keeping secrets, our girl.''

They all smiled at the sight of a mother's pride on Lou's teary face.

''When she turned five we started writing letters for Deb, and that's when Deb also made sure she was able to get a phone in her cell so they could Skype. Don't ask how she did it, I have no idea but I'm pretty sure it involved Dany and several thousands of dollars. What I didn't know is that my brilliant jailbird was ready. Ready for payback. Not just revenge for what Claude did to her. No, that was just a side dish in a much bigger scheme of things. She only told me the whole plan after she got out. You need funds to go after Daddy Ocean, and now we have them.''

Lou stops her speech and makes sure she catches the eye of every single woman individually.

''Ocean Sr is vermin. He is an abusive alcoholic who just seems to have the luck of the devil. Well, thankfully for all of us, I myself have since lived to be somewhat of a companion to Lucifer,too.''

All the girls found themselves nodding, very much on the same page.

''So, Lou, what do you need us to do?'' Nine Balls asks as she shifts away from them to wipe at her teary eyes, not fooling anyone.

Lou smiles knowingly.

''That, my dear friend, is a story for when we are all rested. Your old rooms are, as always, open for you to stay in. WE will reconvene in the morning. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on my wife and daughter.''

And as the word ''wife'' sinks in, Tammy is just in time to catch Lou's eyes sparkle with mirth. Her gaze drops to Lou's ring finger. And indeed, there glistened a simple, ellegant platinum band. A wedding ring.

She spends the next fifteen minutes shushing the girls' screams of delight, fearful of waking Dani.

* * *

 

Lou moves slowly onto the bed, negotiating her body onto her left side, nestling her slender frame to spoon the brunette who is in turn hugging their sleeping child.

Debbie is awake and turns slightly in the familiar embrace. They lock eyes, Lou's palm sliding gently down the length of Debbie's arm and settling around her waist.

''We did it,Lou.''

''Yes we did, honey. Are you ready for him?''

''More than ready. He won't know what hit him.''

''And I'll be with you every step of the way.''

Debbie smiles at her own words given back to her in this lovely form. Her wife. Her Lou. For better and worse, richer and...well, hopefully not poor, not ever again. Not now they have Danni.

And as the girl sleeps soundly, so do her mothers. Life is good.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, guys, thoughts? :) BUT, I am considering making this into a collection of works, so that when inspiration strikes me I continue with a few stories on how they plan to take down Ocean Sr and how their life goes as a family of 3 (or 9, if you count all the excited new aunties ;) )  
> feedback is love! :)


End file.
